Bright and Beautiful
by Illaeshin
Summary: Some call it magic, others name it a curse, and still others sorcery. No matter the name it is rare, and dangerous. Not all powers are tamed so easily. When Weseltown isn't happy to be cut off from Arendelle's trade, what will the Duke stoop to in order to "exploit their riches"? Kristanna, ElsaXoc
1. Prologue

_Some call it magic, others name it a curse, and still others sorcery. No matter the name it is rare, and dangerous. Not all powers are tamed so easily._

_Hey Everyone! Just saw Frozen, and the plotbunnies have been keeping me warm ever since. Enjoy!_

**Bright and Beautiful: Prologue**

A large, sprawling was nestled into the coastline, enjoyed the late autumn colors. Many ships sat at port, ready to launch with their cargo or busily unloading the goods brought from beyond the reach of foot travel. Weseltown was a major center of commerce for the northern world, and many countries desired a post there. Well, all but one.

"So the Duke was beaten by Arendelle, huh?" Looking up from the scrap of parchment that had been passed to him, the prisoner of Weseltown grinned. "He couldn't have liked that. Looks like he'll have to find other people to exploit," he laughed as the parchment burst into flame and the small wooden hatch to his cell was locked shut again. Sitting calmly in the dark, the young man laughed as a bright, snapping light lit up the four stone walls.

… … … … … ...

"Sir, what can we do? We've lost our major trading partner." The Duke's skinny frame bristled at the man's words.

"I know that you simpleton! What do you think I've been doing these past five months?!" he shrilled.

"The Queen has rejected all letters and envoys. Arendelle has locked us out completely."

Abruptly, the Duke stopped pacing and straightened. Yes, the Queen (and her sister) were the reason Arendelle and Weseltown no longer did business. If those two were no longer in Arendelle . . .

But who could do it? He had plenty of strong men in Weseltown, capable certainly of dispatching two young women. But the Queen was a sorcerer. The Princess would be easy, but then the assassin might get caught . . .

The Duke knew he needed some strong enough to kill the Queen and her sister, and get away without being connected to Weseltown. Who would be that careful?

Standing outside a massive stone door, the Duke took a deep breath, and opened the tiny wooden hatch in the center. "I have a proposition for you." He said imperiously into the darkness beyond the stone.

In the heavy silence, a voice rang back. "And why should I do anything for you . . . Duke?"

The skinny man took a deep breath. "Because . . . if you do this, I will let you out for good." He listened to the silence for a few moments. "You can go back to your family, you can be free."

Silence. The Duke drummed his fingers anxiously. It was a wild card idea for certain, sending this boy, but with the right persuasion . . .

"What's the offer?"

Gleefully dancing in place, the Duke went up close to the hatch. "Kill the Queen and Princess of Arendelle— don't get caught!— and come back. Then you will be free to do as you please."

As the Duke watched the dark square in the stone, a flick of light illuminated a pair of dark eyes set in a pale face.

"I'll do it."

As the ship faded from sight, the Duke walked with his attendants back to his castle, a wicked grin on his wrinkled face.

"Your Grace? Will he really be allowed to free if he is successful? You know his family—"

"Oh don't worry. The boy is desperate enough to do it. And when he comes back he will be freed . . . permanently."

… … … … ...

It would be a three week journey to Arendelle, the ship had to stop in other countries, and all passengers would have to get aboard a different vessel. Arendelle was still angry about the Duke's attempt on Queen Elsa's life, and while peaceful immigrants were allowed to come, it was better to leave the name of Weseltown behind. Standing at the railing, basking in the sunlight a young man with dark eyes and shocking white hair seemed to be lost in wonder at the sight of the open ocean and clear skies.

"And all I have to do to keep this view . . ." he looked at his hands, concealed inside heavy leather gloves. Looking up again, a hard look set in his expression the young man seemed turned to stone. "Next stop . . . Arendelle."


	2. Chapter 1: Plots

Bright and Beautiful Chapter 1

Plots

Winter had come—normal winter— to Arendelle, and Anna was having the time of her life. People were visiting the castle everyday, Elsa was socializing a little, and Kristoff had begun a winter business of giving scenic sleigh rides up the mountain to see the Queen's ice castle. Dressed warmly against the rapidly cooling air, Anna stood at the docks with the port master, welcoming in and checking the last of the season's ships. A few merchant vessels and one passenger ship had arrived and now that the paperwork was done, everyone and everything was allowed to disembark and come into the country. Smiling at the immigrants, the Princess of Arendelle marveled at the changes that had come to her home. People hadn't really moved into Arendelle once the castle had been locked up, but now it seemed with the doors open, the whole country seemed friendlier and welcoming.

In the midst of her smiles and curtsies, Anna's green eyes met the dark eyes of a young man walking down the gangplank of the passenger ship. Blinking, she watched him walk with the other people, his eyes flicking about as he passed her. For a long moment Anna felt herself rooted to the spot. There was an interesting look in his eyes, and the paleness of his skin made Anna more than a little curious. Only Elsa was that pale!

Walking into the crowd, Anna picked the young man out of the press of bodies, and moved to get nearer. His hair was a brilliant white that seemed almost bluish in the shadows and at the roots. Reaching out, she had almost touched his shoulder when two big, sturdy hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up into the air.

"Anna! There you are! The people have an idea and want your input!" Without waiting for her permission, Kristoff picked her up and slung her over his broad shoulder, walking briskly towards the heart of the city.

Dismissing the council nodding in response to the bows and kind words, Queen Elsa— she was still getting use to the title— let out a weary sigh and sank back into her chair. Being around people so often was nice, but sometimes it took a lot of concentration to believe that the people of Arendelle weren't afraid of her. Still, Elsa had to caution people to bring a blanket or a cloak when they came to see her. At least frost wasn't forming on things anymore. Five months of solid 'training' as Anna called it had helped the new Queen to feel more loved and comfortable around the common people.

"Hmph, training. She just likes to have parties." Elsa smiled turning to look out the window. The sky was turning grey, heralding the coming of winter, and the snow; she had to smile. The impromptu snow storm of the summer had made for good crops with the extra water. The country had lots of food stored up for the coming cold. Recalling her coronation day led Elsa to think further back, to the terrifying morning she had struck Anna with her magic as they played. The trolls had helped Anna, but when the old troll had talked about fear, Elsa had become afraid. And it had nearly destroyed everything she loved.

Standing, she went to the window, her blue dress catching the last light of the day and glimmering like ice, Elsa thought about the changes that had come since Anna sacrificed herself for the sake of her older sister. Elsa never thought she could feel so at peace, so at ease with herself and her powers. The people claimed to love her abilites, that they were sure it would be a benefit to Arendelle. Elsa herself had a hard time believing it, but with Anna, and Olaf around, she wasn't allowed to forget it. It was more liberating that escaping to a lonely mountain.

Heading down into the courtyard, Elsa waved and nodded to those she passed who bowed and curtsied to their queen. That was also taking some getting used to, but it came with the title. Shaking out her long braid, the young queen looked around for her sister. Stopping a few of the servants Elsa wondered where Anna had gotten to. Of course, it wasn't too surprising to hear she wasn't in the castle. The spunky princess had been outside as much as possible in the last months. Smiling to herself, Elsa stepped out onto the stone courtyard, and sent out a stream of ice, allowing herself to skate through the yard.

The people cheered as she went by, and several young children began to slide along in her wake. Ever since that summer, Elsa had begun to rediscover the fun that her powers could be, and the smiles that ice and snow could bring. It was wonderful.

Sliding with the children, Elsa caught a bit of movement in the corner of her eye. Was that Anna and Kristoff? But then they were gone and she had to focus on her balance. Even though she could create the ice, and didn't feel its cold, the slipperiness could still catch her off guard.

'_Note, go find Anna, and make sure she's not being silly.' _ For the most part Anna's judgment was pretty good, but the red-head also liked Kristoff an awful lot. And that might lead to a lapse in judgment. With a grin, Elsa jumped off the spiral of ice and after nodding to the clapping parents, ran after Anna and Kristoff.

"Anna? Kristoff?" Elsa called, finding her way to the portrait hall. A giggle echoed around the corner, and the quiet echo of running boots. Smirking, the queen ran after the two shadows that were her family and friend. Running through the halls, the older sister began to laugh as she caught sight of the edge of Anna's skirt and Kristoff's boots. "Get back here!" she called, unable to keep from smiling.

Anna's squealing laugh echoed back.

Putting down a thin layer of ice, Elsa slid around the corner and shot forward, tackling her little sister. "Gotcha Anna!"

As the two girls went down, Kristoff was caught on the end and hit the floor hard. "Told you Anna. Elsa wins." He laughed.

"What?" Elsa asked, getting to her knees. Anna was laughing too hard to explain, but as Kristoff helped both girls to their feet he smiled again.

"Anna was wondering how long of a chase we could run you for. You're fast." He shrugged, looking at the ice sheet that wound around the corner.

As Anna composed herself she threw her arms around her big sister. "Come to the ballroom!" without waiting— as usual— she tugged on Elsa's hands, pulling her down the hall.

By the time the trio reached the large double doors, all three were laughing. With a hefty shove, Kristoff pushed the doors open and the two sisters were almost bowled over with the cheers and applause. With a jolt, a layer of ice shot up the wall and down the halls.

"Elsa! Elsa, it's okay! Happy Birthday!" Anna cheered, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders.

Taking a breath, the queen focused on the feeling of love coming from Anna, and with a twitch of her fingers thawed the sudden ice. "My birthday?"

"Yeah! You were born on the first day of winter! And that's today!" Arendelle's princess danced in a circle before ushering Elsa into the full room. "We have all your favorite foods! Chocolate, ice cream, rack of lamb, and honeyed carrots!"

Elsa couldn't help the smile that curved her lips. "So this is what all the sneaking and running was about!" Hugging Anna back, she took her place at the head of the room. "Thank you everyone. Please, enjoy the party." With a flourish, she sat on the throne, sending up bright snowflakes to add glitter and light to her surprise birthday party.


	3. Chapter 2: Plotting

Chapter 2: Plotting

Sitting on the massive wall that divided the fjord from the open harbor, a young man with pale skin sat, staring at the bright lights of the castle. His freedom was throwing a party inside; he knew there was a queen, and a princess. But beyond that, and his duty to kill them, he didn't know much else.

But, if two lives earned him the freedom to see his family, and go where he wanted, so be it. "And I'll make sure the Duke keeps his word." He smiled, light flicking from his fingertips.

Moving along the wall, careful of the patrolling guards, he pulled his hood over his bright hair, and blended in with the shadows of the wall. Glancing in a tall window, watching the party below with careful eyes, the young assassin searched the crowd for the queen and princess. "Might have at least told me what they looked like." He muttered into the cold night wind.

At the head of the room though, a beautiful woman with pale blonde hair sat regally in the throne, her icy blue dress glittering in the light. "Ah. Course." He smirked, drawing one heavy glove off. Putting a finger to the glass a web of sparking light gathered at the tip of his finger, ready to jump away. "A quick shot to the heart and she'll be done." Counting down in his mind, the bolt was almost ready when suddenly a bright and excited auburn haired girl jumped onto the queen. His dark eyes widened.

Unable to hear the exchange, he was sudden unable to loose the fatal shot. Sisters. The queen and princess of course would be sisters. They were a family.

Turning away, replacing the glove, the young man carefully made his way down the wall and into the alleys of the city, his eyes haunted by the memories of his youth. Shifting some crates, making himself a small shelter for the night, he curled up on the hard cold cobblestones. He would need to find another day to kill the girls. "Queen and Princess. Not sisters, I don't care. I want my freedom."

Dawn came to Arendelle with gentle, watery light. The grey clouds above let in a few shafts of golden sun, lighting up the frost that coated the rooftops. Sliding out of his makeshift shelter, the young man ignored some of the glances the townspeople gave him. It had been a long time since he had been able to wake up to the dawn, and though he was bone cold, it was wonderful. Of course, it had also been a long time since he'd had to find his own food. Being a prisoner made breakfast rather regular; but he wouldn't trade convenience for freedom, not for an instant.

Walking out into the square, he looked up at the sky, then at the open gates of the castle. Would he be allowed to just walk in? It seemed to be the way things went here. _What a difference from Weseltown. _A smile almost broke his face, but then reality came down like a storm cloud. The Duke wanted those two women dead. The trade embargo was forcing the people of the far away country to look for other ports for exporting their goods. That was why the Duke had sent him here; to kill the Queen and Princess. There was to be no mercy, and no mistakes. He focused his thoughts on his own family, the chance to see them again. That was the real reason he was here. It had been too long, over ten years in that windowless cell, with only his own light to see by. All his siblings would be grown by now. His parents had sent a few letters now and again; at least one would come in a year. The letters were never long, but they gave little notes about his brothers and sisters. And for that, at least, he was grateful.

Sitting on a vacant dock, a simple stone in his hand, he gently carved pieces and slivers away with his steel pick and file. Stone carving had been his way of keeping his sanity all those years in the dark, in silence. Even now it was hard to be around so much sound. But the waves were constant, and the air was still; that at least was comforting.

Light snow and ice covered most of the surrounding mountains, and the fjord was sluggish in the cold air. A waterfall at the back of the city was mostly frozen and it glittered in the weak sun. _Remember the sun, remember the light. _Words from the past reached into the man's thoughts, pulling him away from the beautiful country.

"Young man?" A light tap on his shoulder, made him start. A hefty looking man was standing nearby, "You need a place to stay? It's only going to get colder here in Arendelle you know." His smile was friendly. "The docks don't make for a good home this time of year . . . or a pile of crates in an alley." His smile was sympathetic.

"I have no money." The young man said flatly.

"That's okay. I'm sure you have skills you could earn your keep with."

Pausing, his dark eyes lightening for a moment, the pale man rubbed his gloved hands together. "I do know how to carve stone . . ." He held the little half-carved stone up for the man to see. It was a rough carving of a young child running.

"Really?!" The hefty man's excitement was sudden and boisterous, "That is just what we need young man! I have a proposition for you. If it works out, you can stay with my family until you're established here. If not, you can work for me in my shop until things turn around for you. How does that sound?"

Blinking, slightly confused, but intrigued, the young man stood. "What do you need done?"

"We of Arendelle have a very special carving in mind, and we've been looking for someone with skill to fashion the stone into our dream." The hefty man gestured towards the city, "Come, we'll speak more inside. It's getting colder. My name is Frederichs, by the way. What's your name?"

A long heart beat passed. "Voris. Call me Voris."

Sitting in a warm room, a large block of snowflake granite in front of him, Voris looked at Frederich's family, wondering at their smiles.

"The whole city decided we wanted a memorial for the Queen and her sister, one that wouldn't ever melt. So, we bought a block of stone to be carved in their likeness. Think you can do it?"

Pausing, Voris reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a tiny figure, exquisitely detailed. A child dancing, skirts flipping, and hair blown by an unseen wind. The family's eyes widened. "How recent is this?"

"I did that last year." Voris said quietly, unused to such attention.

"Let him do it dad!" The oldest boy encouraged with awestruck eyes.

Voris looked at the family, "Let me practice. I . . . I am unfamiliar with the Queen and Princess . . ." Perhaps this would work; he did need to find a way to get nearer the royal family, and this could be his way.

"Would they sit for smaller projects? I would do it for free of course." As if money mattered to the recently freed prisoner. He could do it, it could work.

"Oh I'm sure they would!" Frederich's wife was full of bubbly energy, "We'll get it all arranged. Don't you worry about that, for a minute Voris. Now, let's eat up!" She gestured to the set dining table. Voris looked at the food and five set places. How long had it been? Memories of his last meal with his family tried to overwhelm his mind, but stubbornly pushing them back, Voris sat stiffly next to the two sons and quietly ate.

Staring at the ceiling, listening to the near silence of the sleeping household, Voris watched the patterns of light flick and twist about just above his nose. Frederichs had sent off a letter to the castle after dinner, asking for an hour's sitting. An hour would be enough to familiarize himself with the figures and motions of the Queen and Princess. A gift from the city should be the best

"Wait, what?" he asked himself in a terse whisper. Shaking his head, his room going black, Voris turned over and rested his head on his arms. Accepting the job to make the monument was just part of his job to assassinate the royals. He wasn't staying, and this carving what _not_ about the quality of the work. True, he loved to carve, but that was not the goal here. It never would be. The deaths of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, that was the goal. His purpose. He had to fulfill it. His family was waiting for him.

Closing his dark eyes, Voris forced his mind to go blank, welcoming the deep darkness of sleep.


End file.
